The Data Management and Analysis Core (DMAC) has been an active and key component of the Center for hildhood Asthma in the Urban Environment (CCAUE) for 8 years, serving a critical role in: (1) integrating multiple types of study data from multiple sources, (2) ensuring that the complex process of running multiple clinical studies is seamless, and (3) leading discussion of data and analysis results among multiple investigators and EAC staff at the weekly data management meeting. The DMAC has an in-depth understanding of the details of all of the clinical projects, as well as the Administration Core (AC), Exposure Assessment Core (EAC), and laboratories which process the biologic specimens. This knowledge facilitates the DMAC's ability to manage the flow of data that occurs between all of these components. By pooling resources to support the DMAC, dedicated staff can be supported, and systems can continue to be created which serve the needs of multiple studies, as well as the needs of the AC, the EAC, and the support laboratories. The specific aims of the Data Management and Analysis Core for the CCAUE include the following: Facilitate the development of study protocols Participate as collaborating investigator in the development and conduct of the Clinical Studies Provide the infrastructure necessary to support the conduct and monitor performance of the Clinical Studies Collaborate with the Exposure Assessment Core in the development of data collection and data management systems Develop data collection systems Develop and maintain data management systems Ensure quality of the collected data during data collection and update Provide timely interim and final data analysis of accumulated data Participate in the preparation of scientific reports and manuscripts